Asahoshi Ayane
'|朝星あやね}} is one of three new Gear Users appearing in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear VI''. Her relic is Âmedarbalète and her relic's form is a crossbow. Her theme colour is red. Information Profile * Name: Asahoshi Ayane (朝星あやね) * Gender: Female * Age: 17 * Birthdate: 18th September * Zodiac: Virgo * Nationality: Japanese * Height: 154cm * Three Sizes: B61/W72/H69 * Gear User Info: ** Relic: Âmedarbalète, the "Crossbow of Souls" ** Song Genre: Pop mixed with Rock ** Theme Colour: Red/Scarlet * Seiyuu: Akaneya Himika History Childhood Born to a rich couple who are also a famous doctor (her mother) and popular author (her father), Ayane was raised without a friend in sight - her parents believing that isolating their daughter was a good way to raise her as they view friends as a waste of time and believing that Ayane should just study not socialise. As a result, Ayane grew detached from society and studied day and night until it became a routine for the young Ayane. Her life changed, however, when she met the free spirited and creative Nishikino Rinka after running away temporarily after her mother shouted at her for not studying that day as Ayane was doing something else: secretly learning how to play the guitar without her parents knowing. Rinka, seeing the crying Ayane, reassured the timid scarlet haired girl that everything would be okay and the two even became friends - Ayane keeping her new friend a secret until she finally decided to tell her parents and apply to enter Lydian Music Academy with her now best friend. Entering Lydian Music Academy First Transformation Appearance Ayane is short girl compared to every other girl in her grade, being 154cm. She is also petite in her three sizes. Ayane's long hair is a dark scarlet colour and is always seen left open with a braid hanging over her left shoulder. Meanwhile, she also has heterochromic eyes - her left eye being gold (inherited from her father) and her right eye being bright violet (inherited from her mother). She always wears her relic as a bracelet. Personality A quiet yet noticeable 17-year old, Ayane is shy, antisocial and has a lack of confidence when it comes to interacting with her classmates. Despite her quiet and timid nature, Ayane is a talented artist and singer - having great talent with it comes to drawing and using her voice yet is usually too afraid to share her work. Being antisocial, she can often be considered to be aloof and cold hearted when in reality, she is too afraid to talk to others and always has a fear of communicating with others as a result of her parents’ strict upbringing of their daughter. She is also emotionally vulnerable and can cry over just about anything even if she's sad or happy, Ayane is also polite, elegant and intelligent as a result of being brought up by strict parents - never speaking wrongly towards anyone, even if they have angered or upset her. She also doesn’t believe in violence and hates to hurt anyone. Relationships * Parents: ** Asahoshi Makoto: *** Ayane’s father, Makoto is the one who took care of her slightly lesser than her mother and has a sort of rough relationship with Ayane. As a result, Ayane struggles to communicate with her father. Makoto is also very busy with writing books and never has enough time to strengthen his bond with Ayane despite always being at home. ** Asahoshi Ako: *** Ayane’s mother, Ako is the one who took care of her more than her father and has a pretty good relationship with Ayane despite her job as a doctor. However, as a result of Ako being rather strict with her daughter, Ayane hates her mother especially after the incident with Ayane secretly learning how to play the guitar yet doesn't show her hatred towards her mother. Ako also tends to be a bit violent with Ayane if she messes up in one single thing - usually slapping Ayane across the face or very rarely punching her in the face. * Nishikino Rinka: ** Ayane's first ever friend whom Ayane met after temporarily running away due to her mother shouting at her - Rinka encouraging Ayane to go back home and stand up her mother while also offering to stand up for Ayane, the two girls becoming friends when this happens. After they return to Ayane's home, Rinka ends up getting hit by Ako instead of Ayane after standing up for Ayane herself A couple of weeks later, Rinka tells Ayane about her plans to apply and attend Lydian Music Academy which leads Ayane to say she wants to attend the school along with Rinka - the two both applying for the academy later that day and confronting Ayane's parents. The two now share a dorm at the academy and are strong friends. As Ayane's friend, Rinka is loyal, honest and a caring individual towards Ayane - never wanting to see Ayane upset. Rinka, however, has no idea about Ayane's role as a Symphogear User nor the danger Ayane is in. * Mochizuki Yozora: Attacks and Abilities Holy Chant Endre stjernen Âmedarbalète tron (Meaning: Changing Star Âmedarbalète tron) Abilities As the user of the Âmedarbalète relic, Ayane holds the ability to transform into a Symphogear using the above chant and is a naturally attuned user, not requiring the use of the LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her relic takes the form of a crossbow when she is in her gear. Attacks Etymology Asahoshi means "day star" Ayane means "designed tune" Therefore her full name means "designed tune of the day star" Songs Trivia Gallery References Category:Symphogear Users Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Female Characters